Unlimited Hax Works: Necromancy, Thievery and Smut for me
by A Bad Writer with Bad Plot
Summary: I'm the worst kind of gamer. I hack, I cheat and I ruin everything for everyone else. Unlimited skill points, convenient drop rates, as long as it's amusing. At least I'm the best at what I do—why do you think YGGDRASIL is shutting down in the first place? I bask in my achievement, in front of millions of my fans, when next thing I know, I'm in Japan. What the hell? Is this DxD?


**Hi, if you've decided to read this, my username has already warned you lol. I'm writing a gamer-based fic with an original character who is an edgy pervert. Anything that comes up within my perverted mind will most likely appear in this fanfic. **_**Needless smut with weird fetishes guided by a generic power fantasy, with a sprinkle of dark, edgy, shitty humour on top**_**. **

**My fanfic inspirations are a tiny bit of Sir Lucifer Morningstar and a lot of Dark Wolf Shiro, shout-out to them. If you want to know what I hope my fic will turn out to be, read their fics; their writing styles appeal to immature adolescents like me lol. Though definitely aiming for less dark. **

**If anyone has been reading **_**Solo Levelling**_** (which has an amazing art style, though I haven't heard good things about its novel's ending; still recommend), a necromancer-based manhwa, my power fantasy is based after its protagonist. Searching for cool necromancers is mainly how I found Dark Wolf Shiro's Necromancy story. **

**My magic system will be a mix of several popular real-life RPGS, mainly Skyrim because it's simple. **

**That's all for the warnings, I hope you enjoy. **

**Unlimited Hax Works: Necromancy, Thievery and Smut for me**

**Prologue**

"It's happening, folks. We're minutes away from ending the MMO King." I chuckled, exaggerating my body mannerisms for the sake of my livestream's audience.

I was extremely satisfied, staring between two screens, the real-time chat of TwitchTube and the shutdown timer of YGGDRASIL, what would be the most popular VRMMO of all time.

'_Holy Shit! you did it'_

'_Letss go Team Haxeroos'_

'_Fuck you all dipshits. You all ruined this for the rest of us. Go to hell.'_

I was online, as my YGGDRASIL character: Lex Lothar. A boring, simple name, but when compared to contemporary usernames of Ifuckedyourmum69, they ironically become cool and memorable. But my fans didn't watch my YGGDRASIL adventures for my username. They watch me for the badass max-geared, max-skilled Overlord that I roleplay as, pimped out by a few dozen game breaking cheat mods. My current kingdom: the entire game.

"Hey Nixon, you sorry bores. If you're watching, check this out." Nixon, the developers, clearly didn't like that. So eventually they were forced to shut everything down; profits be damned, the long-term controversy of a hacked, ruined product wasn't worth it. If they were going to do that, then I was going to pump out all the remaining fun out of this virtual carcass. I waved my finger back and forth, and soon a female NPC walked towards me. An alluring busty blonde, with attributes too perfect to be anything but manufactured by a developer's repressed, horny imagination, came in sight, wrapped in a crimson dress decorated by the native artwork of her former empire. Yes, empire.

She was Empress Cecilia of the whatever-generic Empire. Now, my loyal servant who knew exactly what I wanted. Affection Fiesta mod, at your service, mixed in with YGGDRASIL erotica; both mods designed by yours truly. Every NPC's affection, even the ones that weren't originally coded to have one, could be maxed out by my player character and the latter needed no explanation.

Fan service time.

I unequipped my **Dragonbone Armor **and soon Cecilia, who undoubtedly starred in the wet dreams of tens of millions of lonely, horny teenage gamers, went down to sucking my virtual lance. The resulting mix of uproar and cheer that popped up in my feed was wonderful.

I didn't bother focusing on it. Truthfully, I wasn't into this, though I'd never tell my fans that. It was cool in the first few games I tried this; making popular female NPCs into sex tools. But virtual reality still had its limits, and eventually the novelty wore off, leaving nothing to hide the fact that these NPCS weren't real. They had no spontaneity, no life—only the scripts I added. But the illusion looked hot, and for the audience that was enough to sustain their interest for years.

No, I was doing this for the controversy. I had made a multibillionaire—yes, multibillionaire—career out of hacking not just games, but anything and everything that could be hacked. I was a criminal, plain and simple. How do I have fun? I hack things. How do I still have a TwitchTube channel, showing all this criminal activity to the millions of_ innocent, good_ children watching this? I hacked the site. How do I escape detection? I hack security systems.

It was awfully convenient and unrealistic. I was living a fairy tale life because I had an impossible disposition for my craft. Not everyone could live it, so I decided I would to the fullest, as everyone who was watching me right now, even the complainers, only wished they could. I was an escape.

But the art of hacking had a niche audience. Just learning how to make a living out of it was in itself an art. So how did I promote myself and why would I when my finances were already set? Again, controversy—from the media outlets, from the challenging of multi-billionaire companies; and I was a narcissist, plain and simple.

I had made enemies out of the wealthy; I was an easy target for their hatred and their unlimited pockets. So I was always in the general public's eye, and I flaunted my dumb deeds to fuel the fire. It was an everlasting cycle of hate and consequential fame boost.

My latest challenger, Nixon, thought themselves the one. They were the ones that would not fall prey to my tainted hands. They had boasted of their indestructible defences, of their state-of-the-art technology. That very same boast didn't help my local government, but they didn't know that. Besides, nothing could save green-covered hubris, that's why the wealthy were easy targets.

I had chipped away at YGGDRASIL, only delivering the final blow to its integrity when I had discovered and ruined every nook and cranny of the game. It was a slow, humiliating torture of the world's most respected game developers that would end only because I gave them back access to their creation, bored and ready to move on.

They did nothing but watch as Lex Lothar, an impossible Demigod Necromancer, blessed by and slayer of numerous Gods, Dragon Lords and Demon Lords that other players didn't normally have access to, carved his way through the continent. He had run amok across every sovereign nation, destroying or ruling them; he had become the abusive leader of every NPC faction—the Thieves' Guild, the Silent Brotherhood, the Magic Castle of Everwinter, the Order of the Valiant Hand; and then he turned his eye towards the top Player guilds_, altruistically_ ruining their P2W experiences, for the sake of the F2P players who couldn't hog experience grounds or gain top-tier equipment, like a twisted Robin Hood. Nah, top-tier players were just easier targets. I was, in essence, a True Overlord.

Such adventures would never end, even as the timer winded down to its finals digit. I would simple move on to the next big thing. As long as chaos could be sown, I would be there. I closed my eyes to the beeping, to the chattering, to the moaning, dreaming of a child tirelessly running through playground with an unlimited expanse of toys.

_Whatever comes next, let it be fun to tear apart. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Evaluation Checks for Multiverse Jumps:**

_What was happening?_

**Moral Integrity: **Low

**[Double Check] Likelihood to spend a **_**lot**_** of time having hypocritical, internal monologues of whether they are right or wrong: **very low

**Self-Belief: **stupidly, childishly high

**Romantic Alignment: **playboy

**Self-inflicted Difficulty: **medium, subject is open to anything; if weakness is presented, high chance of subject exploiting it

**[Double Check] Likelihood of a universe's D-tier villain surviving another day to plot villainous things because subject is incompetent:** very low; warning: blackmail or slavery may be preferred by subject

**Predictability factor:** low, subject is unlikely to follow the main narrative of a universe just because; high chance of narrative deviation; subject's moral values are loose and easily broken; subject is mainly predictable in his endeavours for intercourse.

**Final Evaluation; Marketing Appeal: **subject is an edgy, dark teenage construct. Subject appeals to perverts and rebellious teenagers. Marketability for Multiverse TwitchTube: high.

**Subject has passed the required prerequisites for commercially successful multiverse jumps. **

**[Final Check] Will subject ask questions that will never be answered about this program?**

…_no…..and fuck you. _

**[Check Passed] Subject is adequate.**

**Uploading Subject Data.**

**Preparing Multiverse Jump… … … … Ready… … … Commencing**

**Have fun.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lex Lothar **

**Age: 17**

**Level: 1**

**Main Class: Necromancer LVL 1**

**Race: Demigod (False)**

**Rank: 1 Star; Budding Godkin**

**Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

**HP: 100 (+100)**

**MP: 100 (+200)**

**SP: 100 (+100)**

**Blessings of God of Might Talos (Max): HP x2, SP X2, Attack +50%**

**Blessings of Dragon God Akatosh (Max): Dragon-related skills cooldown reduction -200%, Dragon God's Power: all dragon-related skills have increased power**

**Blessings of Goddess of Magic Hecates (Max): MP x3, MP Regen. Rate +100%, magic-related skills experience rate increased significantly **

**Data still uploading. Subject evaluation: tutorial not needed. **

That screen was what I regained consciousness to. What the fuck? I looked around me. I was no longer in a gold-bronze throne room. I was in an ordinary bedroom. Not my bedroom, the one within my mansion. It was like the one I used to have, in my parent's old home, before I started earning big bucks.

My head roamed frantically, the digital screen forgotten momentarily. This was my—no, it wasn't; I spotted a Japanese-subtitled poster of semi-nude women, but that wasn't why my eyes widened. _I can understand Japanese_? I looked back to the screen in panic, before noting a mirror before me.

"Lex, get down here! You wouldn't want to be late for your first day at your new school!" I heard a woman's voice from a floor below mine, unfamiliar and shocking in this setting. I ignored it the best I could for now; I let out a shaky breath—it was me. But not the real life me, it was Lex, the YGGDRASIL character, just younger looking—black hair, perfect, tan skin, the outlines of a stupidly fit male fantasy…beneath a school uniform. Not decked-out, enchanted end gear, a school uniform. My brain told me what was happening, I instinctually knew something magical just happened, but I didn't want to believe I was this…this…_lucky_.

So instead of having a long monologue wondering about the full ramifications of being transported to another universe, I got that much from that strange voice, I forced myself to walk.

Process things slowly; all my questions won't be answered in one sitting. So just walk. But before I exited _my _bedroom, I looked back at the poster. Magical girls, half naked unlike any other set of magical girls I knew, and I instinctively looked towards why that may be, towards the most attractive one in the middle of the poster. Through her, I could see why this poster was in 'my' bedroom, if a woman looked at me like that, my dreams would always be pleasant.

_Is that Serafall Leviathan?_

I equally dreaded and hoped that it was. The possibilities were endless. And then I snorted.

_What kind of stat screen doesn't show stats like Strength?_

I was quickly acclimating myself to this weirdness. But maybe that was because I was dreaming of something like this all my life.

Heading downstairs, I saw a middle-aged pair. I presumed they were my 'parents', the text above them simply confirmed it.

**Will Lothar**

**LVL 3**

**Lex's Father**

**Disposition: Intimidated by you**

Strange, intimidated already? I looked at my mother.

**Emily Lothar**

**Lvl 2**

**Lex's Mother**

**Disposition: Proud of you, very affectionate towards you**

They had different looks from my original parents, but if anything, their dispositions were based on them. I didn't know enough yet, but was I already the breadwinner of this family? I remembered my look in the mirror. I didn't need to be, I imagine my looks alone could drive me far in this life. I didn't think much of it when it was in the game, but now, contextualised in a modern setting, my beauty settings really were overpowered.

**Skill Gained [Observe]**

"Look at my handsome boy. All ready for Kuoh Academy. Eat up. I want you fully energised for your big day." My mother greeted me, kissing me on the cheek before setting a western-style breakfast in front of where I presumably normally sit.

I knew it. I sat down. I knew it. I'm in DxD. I ate. I conversed. My dad mumbling his answers whilst mum answered it enthusiastically as if there was nothing wrong about asking what hints of my past was. Why now, honey? I didn't have to answer that. Good.

"I'm going. Have a good day, mum, dad." I say when I head out of the house. I simultaneously thanked and swore at my stars.

I'm heading to Kuoh Academy, where devils and drama are. I was in the eye of the storm. But my worry died soon.

**Skill Gained [Gamer's Mind-Lex Lothar] **

**Allows the user to perceive the world with the mindset of YGGDRASIL's Lex Lothar.**

**Excess information. Data still uploading.**

**Skill Gained [Gamer's Body-Lex Lothar]**

**Grants user the body template of YGGDRASIL's Lex Lothar. Doesn't include EXP. Includes Blessings. Includes skills. **

**Excess information. Data still uploading. **

My worries, my dread, my hopes—they were being slowly regulated. A bevy of gamer information was being shown to me. It was like playing a new game on a new console with a new controller, everything was strange, but you just knew instinctively what to press, what to do. I was slowly unravelling a system.

I didn't know where my school was. No matter. I looked up my magic list. Yes, I already had one.

**Clairvoyance **

There was no light guiding me. I simply just had a feeling. My feet walked with purpose now, yet I didn't know why I was suddenly walking faster, I was almost jogging. But I think I underestimated clairvoyance's true effectiveness. When I spotted the school's front gate, I walked faster, before out of nowhere, from a corner to my right, another person ran out and bumped into me.

I didn't budge much. I liked the motor control I had over this body. But the other person, boy, fell to the ground. I looked down at him and smiled. That smile might have sent a mixed message.

How wonderfully convenient.

**Issei Hyoudou**

**LVL 1 **

**Wannabe, Self-Proclaimed Harem King; Boosted Gear Holder**

**Race: Human**

**Disposition: Embarrassed for his haste; worried about being late**

He looked like he was going to apologise, before he really looked at me. It was as if he had swallowed a lemon. He ran without saying anything, cursing inwardly. How did I know?

**Disposition: Hatred for you for being a pretty boy**

Machinations befitting Lex Lothar the Necromancer were already stirring within my head. The main plot, the Occult Research Club, the fallen angels—clairvoyance filtered everything I knew of the novels this universe was based on into instinct. But my mind locked onto one piece of knowledge: the Boosted Gear.

I now knew Observe filtered footnotes _partially_ through my own biases and what I already considered to be important about a certain character. Wannabe, self-proclaimed harem king and boosted gear _holder_, those were two _distinct_ conclusions, word for imaginary word, which I had attributed solely to this pervert as I read his tale. It was a conclusion born from loathing and envy of a character with traits that didn't match his power.

Hypocritical, definitely, I wasn't the Adonis I was posed as; my self-musings didn't matter. I wanted Boosted Gear, that's it. I'd like to say it was because of my Overlord persona that I had instantly resorted to assailing my schoolmate in my head for the thing I wanted. But nah, I was just that greedy. Oh well, I'd just walk, pieces would fall into place soon, I just needed to respond to how they did.

I reached the school gate on time, I wouldn't make it to my classroom, but I _knew _I didn't need to. She was there waiting.

With my objective reached, clairvoyance was disabled. I'm definitely spamming that spell.

"Lex Lothar? I am Sona Sitri, Kuoh Academy's student council president. As a new student, I hope to guide you through your new environment. Considering your past tutelage, the facilities here may seem overwhelming. If you would allow me to stay beside you, I am willing to answer your curiosities." The bespectacled girl spoke calmly. With her even tone, there wasn't much else to note aside from a superficial footnote that she was pretty. Her short black hair, in a universe of crimson, white and blue hair, neat uniform, no-nonsense sharp gaze were enough to tell me, even without the following Observe screen, that she was the poster child of dignity and well-honed intelligence.

**Sona Sitri**

**Prodigy Sitri Heiress**

**LVL: 29**

**Race: Devil**

**Rank: 2 Star; High Class**

**Disposition: Interest towards your academic abilities and goals**

How interesting, not observing Sona Sitri, but the general nature of my analysis skill. The traits it depicted differed with each character I've observed so far. Didn't care too much about my parents, not much was observed. I only cared about Issei's Boosted Gear and level, and so it showed them where it didn't for my parents. And because I wanted to know how a High Class Devil compared to a base human, Sona's rank was displayed and Issei's recorded info had changed to show **Rank: 1 Star; Mortal**.

**[Observe]**

**Provides general information on target**

**Updates information on target based on user's own analysis. Can only happen if analysis does not conflict extremely with system database.**

**Displays information on target that is desired**

**Data still uploading. Skill update continuing.**

In the beginning, only the former note was attached to this skill, it was only after I made my own deductions that the latter lines were added. The system was spontaneously changing. I wasn't used to that.

I was intrigued by the 2 star rating. Maybe what separated each rank were hundred level gaps, I needed a larger sample size.

What wasn't interesting was Sona's tour. Contrary to the novelty of meeting a real-life fictional character, and wasn't that an oxymoron, her answers to my queries and her own questions had a detached formality. We were just acquaintances, for now. So I didn't focus too much on our conversation, my interest would be saved for when night comes and the devil can roam more freely.

When I said thanks and farewell to Sona, I walked into a classroom that was wholly focused on their new classmate. They were curious towards me, I was disappointed towards them. There was no one I recognised, no one from the main cast, no one from the side cast, not even someone with a name, just a bunch of mob NPCs. I was serious, Observe wasn't doing anything.

It was a weird experience, a distortion of time and common sense, like those Persona games where a school experience was summarised into one or two trivia questions. It was as if someone from above knew no one gave a shit about class time. By the time class ended, an entire 6 hours compressed into 6 minutes, I was put out.

**Quest Gained: Into the Frey**

**Objective: Insert yourself into the supernatural world in whichever way you want**

**Reward: EXP, Main Plot Unlocked, new abilities unlocked, ? depending on how you make your introduction**

There it was; my first quest in this universe. I was wholeheartedly eager for it. Six minutes near these mob characters with their mob-like dialogue was too long; 'How was your day?' 'May you have a good day' and literally nothing else, repeated on and on like broken recorders, I was being tortured.

I already knew what I would do, even without clairvoyance. It involved Issei, Raynare and me, the bystander. The question was: how should I present myself? Should I be innocent but perceptive? Should I be competent and experienced? Or just a chaotic interloper who does whatever he wants?

I instinctively knew what my real option was. Competent and experienced was my most convenient bet. Though chaos was my jam, Lex Lothar was currently nobody in this universe, play it smart now so I can play it easy later. I needed to know more about my own capabilities in reference to this universe.

I casted Clairvoyance, and clarity hit me. I turned my head towards Issei, down at the school grounds, hopping with no care for others. He certainly looked chipper for someone who was so far only living a below average human life. A date with a fallen angel may perhaps be enough to liven up such youthful spirit. I could've sworn dates like this were hold on weekends, but I considered this the tutorial, maybe the stage was being conveniently set for me just for the opening act.

I rushed down in pursuit, not running too fast to appear suspicious, but fast enough to catch up to him a few dozen metres away from the front gate. I crouched and instinctively knew I was using my Sneak skill, maxed out, pimped up and ready to abuse. I was out in daylight, crouching behind an unsuspecting teenager with clear malicious intent in my eyes, no one looked. Thievery was awesome and hilarious.

I couldn't help it. I walked close, I was curious if it would occur. It did, a prompt appeared: **pickpocket Issei Hyoudou**. I almost laughed hysterically, holy shit. Holy fucking shit.

I accepted and a menu popped up as we walked. I didn't laugh. My jaw opened up. I didn't think it would work in that way.

**Issei's school uniform**

**Issei's home key**

**Issei's phone**

**36 dollars**

**Boosted Gear**

Boosted Gear was right there; ready to steal through Max Pickpocket. I knew my character could steal equipped weapons, I didn't think soul weapons applied. No one in Yggdrasil had one; weapons were just in their inventories…an imaginary space…

Still, I remained gawking and now stationary in my crouch. I'd imagine I would look quite silly in this position, good thing no one could see me then. I needed to think still. I knew Issei was heading towards his death, didn't mean I had to follow every step there; as long as I knew where the site of his death was, I was still in the green. But questions popped out. Could I, should I do it now? Steal Boosted Gear?

No. I was quick to that conclusion. I have never stolen soul-based weapons, so I'd keep to DxD rules: you pluck the gear, you kill the holder. If it came down to it, both I and my persona weren't hung up on such a deed. But it was just convenient to put the blame on someone else, that being Raynare.

But the unexpected capability of my skill prompted curiosity for my other skills, and for the first time simply because I had time to kill, I think I truly grasped the magnitude of having game abilities in a real-life setting, especially my hacked abilities. I was Level 1 and I didn't have my gear, but I had everything else. I rubbed my chin, contemplating the purpose of my existence, I didn't do it much, but get it out of the way now so I don't need to do it later.

What did that mean?

I had noted earlier that learning to make a living by hacking was an art. Sure, you could apply the most generic hacks: max health, max attack, invincibility. But that was painfully boring. It was like breaking something with a hammer. A shock is generated by a brutal instant of overwhelming power, but it was short-lived and monotonous, and the resulting high was equally quick to die off, never to be reached again. That meant hacks are meant to be purposefully chosen. It was much more intimate and engaging to slowly insert a dagger through an object and dissect it.

After a while, it was boring to watch the invincible superman of a game who only knew how to destroy everything with ease. It was always amusing to be the broken thief stealing a valuable item only to frame it on someone else, inciting conflict, toying with others; the weaver that could create events no one else could. Engage, be imaginative and always dangle the concept of thrilling danger to my audience, whether it's to me or others; that was the kind of hacker I was.

I knew this universe was dangerous, I couldn't yet comprehend how much shit I was in, but regardless, I knew I would eventually step on and sink in it. But you know what? Fuck it. I was starting to truly accept and define my own purpose in this place. If I was going to step in shit, I was going to do it with gusto and style, my style.

If the upper tier powers of this universe noticed, fuck them. If they came and tried to strongarm me into joining their cause, fuck them. Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. But I'd do it my way, the Lex Lothar way, when I want to do it, in the most chaotic way possible; I'd break everything on my path, like I always did.

I could feel it in my heart, an overwhelming current of adrenalin and excitement. I needed to release it, I wanted to laugh. Clairvoyance stopped me. It was nearing time for something…I knew then Raynare was near ready to finish Issei.

Fountain, it is. I was conveniently walking towards it, didn't know where it was, couldn't see it yet, just knew I was. Clairvoyance was overpowered, but honestly it was just like opening a game's world map. But if it eventually showed me the way to kill Great Red, I _kidded_ to myself, I wouldn't complain. If not, I wouldn't complain. Better than not having it altogether.

The quest was updating, nearing the site of destiny, I gained a new skill.

**[Create ID] **

**Creates Instant Dungeon (Custom and Story)**

**Custom Dungeons are based on level, race and rank**

**Story Dungeons are limited and based on certain nearby quests**

**Custom Dungeons: none available, level progression needed**

**Story Dungeons: [Fallen Angel and the Sacred Gear Hunt]**

**Real time is stopped whilst in these dungeons, resumes when dungeon is cleared**

I needed a release for the big moment. I chose the story dungeon to be that release.

I was still in the same setting, but the sky turned an ominous purple, and everything I knew to be part of the real world halted; cars, tree branches, people, all still. The only ones still moving were me and the dungeon spawns. I hated it.

I had entered a bloodbath of monsters. Above were four dark angels, but not like what I thought Raynare to be, more like black versions of the smiling mass production evangelions in End of Evangelion. Abominations hunting and circling nearer and nearer like vultures to the fated dead. On the ground, only the undead, randomly dispersed. Every undead wore tattered clothes, only some had red gauntlets. I knew them to be Twice Critical. A lazy symbol of what was to come.

**Two-winged Fallen Angel (Madness)**

**LVL 25, LVL 18, LVL 23**

**Undead**

**LVL 2, LVL 1, LVL 2, LVL1…**

I wished Gamer Mind would calm me. But true to myself, my character was also wary of anything lovecraftian and any strange thing that was showing a lot of teeth when it had no eyes. How the system knew to apply that, I don't know, maybe it registered that fear by noticing that I rarely ventured through lovecraftian-based areas.

_Fuck you, system._

One of the dark angels, the strongest one, summoned a purple spear, its smile widening as it threw the glowing weapon towards one of the undead with a gauntlet. The beast ignored me, the lone, most normal looking thing still moving. Sacred gear hunt, it was obvious to see.

Good, time for composure. I sneaked past the other undead, making my way towards the downed undead, pinned by a spear. I ignored any other incident of an angel attack on undead. My eyes were solely focused on that first victim in the middle of a road. Not even the prize of Boosted Gear a few blocks away would distract me.

When I was beside it, I stayed watching, fascinated by its struggle. It was moving its gauntlet-wearing arm towards the sky, undoubtedly towards its attacker. It hadn't noticed me. I think even if I wasn't crouching, it still wouldn't notice me. But as long as I didn't touch it, I didn't need to risk that presumption.

I reached out, anyway. Only to be met with blood. Before I touched it, the dark angel that attacked it, swooped down to finish the job. The slam was messy; the beast's feet crushed the undead's body, a set of teeth chomping down on a neck. I didn't need to elaborate any further. The result was obvious.

I didn't mind the mess. I looked at the unaware angel up close; I looked up to the sky towards its companions flying amok, and slowly back down. I wasn't fully composed, but I wasn't scared, I wasn't even spending this morbid time to have an epiphany. I was just empty.

And then I laughed a fake laugh, mocking it. Something like this wasn't worth having a realisation over.

I was already accessing my spell list, ready to move on from this preliminary spectacle. I touched it. I actually touched it. I was now detectable and in an instant, its delight from its feast shifted to a predatory instinct to maim its next victim. Like a chain reaction, I could feel the gazes of the other angels set upon me.

It was exhilarating, the illusion of danger. But it was too late; it would do nothing to me.

[Grasp Heart]

Bypasses physical defence to crush heart through magic

896 MP cost

[Restore Mana-Novice]

10111010101—Restores 10 MP per sec—10110101101

1 MP per sec to cast

[Conjure Bound Obsidian Sword]

Conjures magic obsidian sword; +58 attack

200 MP cost

I only had 100 MP, Grasp Heart costed 896, but with the Master Destruction perk—I had all variants of the master perk to halve MP cost—and Hecate's Blessing, the cost came to 89.6. A paltry amount, definitely…I had 10 left. So I used a cheat skill I modded in and could still use with my current reserve to restore enough magical energy—+10 MP PER SEC at the cost of -1 MP per sec—to prioritise defence. I summoned a magical obsidian sword in my right hand, the mana healing spell still active in my left—sharpened overkill.

Three advanced spells, all in an instant. By the time I conjured up my sword, the grounded angel had its heart magically crushed. Its luck and magical resistance were not high enough to resist the Instant Death of my spell. But I could not admire my work; I was already flipping back onto the hood and then the roof of a nearby car, the imaginary instincts of a legendary gaming avatar driving me to safety. Two spears slammed into my former position.

I raised my sword without looking away from those spears. A spear of light collided against my sword. I felt the shock across my entire body, staggered, before I was sent flying off the car. My blessings were barely enough to prevent broken bones. My spells were overpowered, my body wasn't yet. I would panic; Lex Lothar wouldn't, for this simply meant I needed to cast more spells.

I could see the other two angels following up from behind my assailant. They were mad for blood. I recovered in the air and looked towards their fallen comrade behind them, I was still in range.

[Raise Spirit]

Summon spirit of dead target

Target LVL x10 MP to cast

[Mana Shield]

Conjures a magic shield around user

10 MP per sec

A blue spirit of the fallen beast rose from its black, bloody carcass. It didn't need commands. It instinctively knew to protect its new master. I was already safe within my blue, magic dome. I was a magician at heart, what I couldn't kill close-up, I'd kill from afar, the brutality of a dominant warrior could come later when I was stronger.

The blue spirit charged at its former brethren. The two hovering from above flew out of the way. The one in front didn't; by the time it looked back, it was skewered by two spears from behind. The tips of the two spears rammed against my shield, causing continuous shockwaves that evaporated the splattered blood of its victim.

The two remaining survivors did nothing. They suddenly knew fear. A constant, silent reapplication of my Fear spell, its effects building until even a LVL 20 creature could feel it. Good, I wanted to try something.

The air thickened.

_Dragonborn Dragonborn_

I could feel it in my bones, a dormant power.

_To keep evil forever at bay_

The false blessings of a god fuelling it, willing it to be unleashed.

_When they hear triumph's shout_

**YOL**

My body turned feral, my breath hot enough to melt the fallen angel skewered in front of me, preparing for that which was building up my throat.

**TOR**

_May our king dawn with fire!_

**SHUL**

I yelled my fury, a mix of triumph and pride within my booming voice. And the purple world dawned with fire. An overwhelming storm of heat poured out from me. The dying angel, even the spirit and the car, they all melted into oblivion first. Nothing could escape.

The remaining undead were next, their tattered clothes burnt black to crisps before nothingness. The full brunt of my shout was too much. Their bodies didn't melt; they were simply gone in an instant, leaving nothing but scattered ash.

The angels fared just a little bit better, which made the sight of their death even worse. Their skin and their wings sizzled, slowly burning off to reveal internal organs. They melted in an instant, leaving behind a red mist escaping a charred skeleton, which broke and then crumbled as heat and gravity tore the husk apart in the air.

It was a sea of fire that destroyed the entire dungeon. I didn't even care if all this carnage carried over to the real world. I only wanted to stay in awe. In game and here now, they were equally destructive. But virtual reality could not prepare me for this, for the beauty of overwhelming firepower.

**Lex Lothar **

**Age: 17**

**Level: 14**

**Main Class: Necromancer LVL 2**

**Race: Demigod (False)**

**Rank: 1 Star; Budding Godkin**

**Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

**HP: 230 (+230)**

**MP: 360 (+720)**

**SP: 165 (+165)**

**Blessings of God of Might Talos (Max): HP x2, SP X2, Attack +50%**

**Blessings of Dragon God Akatosh (Max): Dragon-related powers cooldown reduction -200%, Dragon God's Power: all dragon-related skills are attainable and have increased power**

**Blessings of Goddess of Wisdom Hecates (Max): MP x3, MP Regen. Rate +100%, MP cost -500%, magic-related skills experience rate increased significantly **

**Data still uploading.**

Fire Breath Shout, all my shouts, they didn't need MP. They would be my signature skills. Not because they were the most powerful things in my arsenal.

It was because there was _nothing like being a motherfucking dragon_.

I understood now why dragons were such a staple of fantasy. The sense of power, the sense of pride and arrogance, that I was the apex predator on top of the world that hit me when the shout rumbled from my gut, it was like a drug.

I had modded these powers in because people liked characters with cool dragon powers, but it was like sex in VR. Roleplay fuelled the imagination, but it did nothing for my body. But here, I could feel the high, I could actually feel it. An uncontrollable heat was coursing through my veins. This wasn't roleplaying the dragonborn. I was the dragonborn.

I roared again and again. There was no Shout this time, it was still on a quick cooldown. No, I was roaring simply for the sake of expressing my triumph. In this hell, I was roaring to an unmoving world an unspoken message.

_This is my kingdom. Everything…everything…belongs to me. _

No plan was forming. I was still on a high, and my body wanted the next. It was like Clairvoyance on steroids. I wanted to zoom to the next objective.

Normally, I would've wanted to loot everything in this instance. But Lex Lothar the Dragonborn didn't care about the remnants of trash. It wanted the real prize _now!_

The instance ended early. The system sent a message that the dungeon was still incomplete and that it was limited. I didn't care. When everything returned to normal, I didn't care that the remnants of my destruction were gone, that the car was undamaged and that the fires were gone.

Another message opened up. Loot gathered.

I was only focused on the park in front of me.

Despite my feral mind, I didn't run. I wasn't a mad, uncontrollable animal, I still knew about what to do and what not to do, like attracting unwanted attention. I was still clairvoyant, but whereas I was previously sneaking with robotic precision and caution, now I was crouching like a hungry lion, moving closer to my targets with an unfounded arrogance, fast and assured that everything would fall into place my way.

I could smell the targets. Dragon, bird, devil; I didn't think of the consequences, because I knew them, I just didn't care.

[Spectral Arrow]

I shot several magic arrows out of my palm in the direction of the devil's smell. They were weak. Familiars, observing the end of Issei's date, and soon their scents weakened. They were gone. I crouched again. I smelled no fear, the bird was not panicked. Good, otherwise things would've gotten messy.

Now, what to do?

**XXXXX-Raynare, fountain-XXXXX**

This was the sorriest excuse of a seduction mission she had ever been on.

She was sent to 'observe' the Hyoudou boy on Azazel's orders, Kokabiel, a fallen angel just one step below Azazel in the pecking order, had updated the mission to attract and kill. She would've waited till Sunday to commit the deed, but he was just so boring to watch, she was above such misery. Better to put them both out of it and risk detection.

The boy fell for her wiles in an instant. So desperate for intimacy, he didn't even question how someone like him could a land a beauty of her calibre.

There was no way he was the wielder of Boosted Gear. Wielders of draconic sacred gear always had one thing in common, regardless of whether the gear was active or inactive. They eventually imitated dragons. Prideful, headstrong and assured of their abilities, the target was nothing like that.

She didn't bother acting timid. Date me, come here and let's go, the boy didn't hesitate to follow her commands for a second. For the first time, she felt sorry for her peers who were stuck with jobs like this. The European missions were far more interesting and dangerous, the Catholics had an iron grip and an eagle eye over sacred gear holders there, if you wanted to pluck one there, an elaborate bloody heist was needed. Though there were some exceptions. Here, nobody cared, or could care as much.

The devils might say this was their territory, but they wouldn't dare make it official. Japan was the territory of the Shinto Gods and their puppets, the youkai. They didn't give a damn about sacred gears unless they were used to offend them. Much less this sacred gear; she had ample time to deduce what he had—an active gauntlet, weak and pitiful; Twice Critical. Azazel had wasted his time and concern on this worm.

"Issei, would you do something for me?" She said to the boy. They were sitting at the edge of the fountain. Her smile was a seductive drug for the smitten teenager.

The boy nodded dreamily. "Anything," he whispered shakily, desperate for something special. He couldn't know that she was ticked off. But he might be lucky yet; she was also desperate to see a silver lining in this bore, so she touched his crotch. He moaned in surprise. She was disappointed. Below average; she wouldn't bother, death would be her only relief on this day.

"Would you die for me?" She whispered hotly, her anticipation building. He didn't react for several seconds, still stuck in his own fantasies of her. But the realisation was starting to kick in, his face a contrast of confusion and excitement. It was quite amusing,

The seduction was a bore, but preying upon a prize, no matter how low, would never get old.

"Wait, what?" He asked, dread lacing his shaky breath.

She smiled, and then she revealed herself. All of herself: her four wings, her natural outfit, her power. A fallen angel assured of her own skin, flaunting her own beauty with this BDSM outfit. It would be the most wonderful thing he would see, and the last. She conjured a light spear.

He fell backwards into the fountain water, panicked.

"Goodbye, worm." He instinctively begged for mercy, she didn't care. She stabbed his heart in the middle of his plea. The spear burned through his skin, his heart and the water as she felt it touch concrete. Steam and the smell of charred flesh rose up.

There, done.

She didn't even need to think about the deed or the boy anymore. A tiny footnote, a pointless mission, that was it. But as she spread her wings, ready to move on, she heard an ominous voice.

"I think I'll take you."

The back of her head was grabbed before nothingness set upon her. All she would be able to remember of that instant were the slits of a golden eye. A dragon's eye and a booming voice that rattled across her bones and her very essence.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He's dead, Rias." The raven, long-haired girl intoned. She, who I knew to be Akeno, was leaning over the fountain, gazing upon the dead boy I had allowed to die.

"I know." Rias, a crimson-haired girl replied, her tone just as even.

There they were. The two Great Beauties in the flesh. My high had faltered when I saw Raynare, it had died completely when I saw those two, only to be replaced by something else.

Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. I was near choking before I snarled hungrily. The woman in my arms whimpered. My Bend Will Shout had tailored her desires to my own, but she still had her own instincts.

They were flawless, utterly flawless. Long, silky locks of hair, an alluring contrast of bright, crimson red and pure black. Their school uniforms couldn't hide perfect, smooth white and tan skin; thick thighs and meaty asses—nothing but pure temptation begging to smother me with unfathomable pleasure. Even with their backs turned to me, I could see the outlines of their perfect, big, round breasts from the sides of their chest.

They were so much sexier in real life compared to the anime. So was Raynare. It was like going from 240p to HD. Everything that made them sexy was so much clearer and alluring to the eye.

I was instantly hard. I rubbed my groin against Raynare's ass, who moaned against my hand. I was caught off guard.

All I could see was sex personified. These were the living creations of a horny Japanese author, of course I would. But seeing Sona had made me relaxed, she was pretty, but not otherworldly, I had the same impression of her here as I did in the anime. But she clearly wasn't a sex fantasy turned to life. Not like these women nearby. Note to self: expect to be blown away by any DxD character with big boobs. Their beauty stats are going to be quadrupled, at least.

If Rias and Akeno were this erotic, how would Yasaka fare. What about Gabriel? What about an actual Goddess of Lust?

They were calm and collected, contrary to me, the death of a schoolmate having no effect. It was planned. They were conveniently here by proxy of a summon. Issei was just a tool and he had been baited. I didn't even care about the moral conundrums regarding this situation. Rias already had a chess piece in her hand the moment she had arrived. You do you, I'll be me.

But in the future, no matter how friendly or affectionate she seemed, I'd remember this cold moment. I was so turned on, but I wouldn't forget. These were devils and they got what they wanted.

Rias was conducting the ritual for the Peerage system, to reincarnate Issei into a devil. He would've been a useful Pawn. But it was too late. I could hear Rias whisper In shock.

"One piece?"

I smiled. I had already stolen it. Boosted Gear was already in my inventory.

But I was generous. I had left something behind. I had gained several things automatically once the instant dungeon had disappeared.

I had planted one of the three Twice Critical gears I had received onto Issei; as I revelled in Rias' surprise, I laughed. I genuinely laughed. This wasn't Lex Lothar the Dragonborn, the Overlord or the Necromancer. This was me. I didn't hack for the sake of hacking or the sake of money. I hacked for moments like these. Chaos, turmoil, control—and where the strings were mine.

When I had come here, not once did I think about my old life, my old real life. I didn't have time to think about it; moment after the moment, I had been bombarded with new stimulus and new possibilities that no VR game could provide. As long as I had stimulus, I could move on without doubt.

In stealth, my laugh echoed on and on, heard by no one but Raynare, my bound companion in the night. Plans were forming and my own motivations were being set in stone.

**Quest completed: Into the Frey**

**Rewards: **

**1000 EXP**

**BOOSTED GEAR SKILL TREE *Error Error* *Blessing of Dragon God-Adjusting***

**Main Plot has changed **

I levelled up two times.

**Tutorial completed, Subject evaluated: new data uploaded**

**New Ability:**

**Mod Shop Access**

**Subject alignment has been tested. System has found subject suitable for new ability. If subject breaches terms and services of this ability, it will be revoked and subject will risk ejection from system. Please read terms and services before accessing.**

_Be interesting. _How quaint.

**If you've managed to finish this, thank you. I hope you enjoyed, and if you want to read more when I upload more, be ready to go off the rails. I'm heading into weird shit/fetishes soon.**

**There might eventually be crossover into other worlds, but when Lex is in one world, the main focus will be on that world alone and characters from other worlds will be steadily integrated and only if it makes sense. But there won't be too much of that, Lex is in DxD, 99% of characters will be from DxD and all the villains will be DxD. No other mysterious player character from YGGDRASIL, Lex will have all the attention. **

**If you'd like to influence my story decisions, please comment. **


End file.
